


Together

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: joss100, Multi, Polyamory, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Buffy. What are we going to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after the final battle, as they continue to drive to another town. I started writing this backstage during R&J and I finally finished it. I have no clue where the inspiration came from. Short fic written for my Joss100 table, prompt 011. Jealousy.

Buffy sat in the last seat of the bus, watching the others. They were the survivors – the all too few survivors – of the final battle. Faith was hovering over Robin and Buffy allowed herself to smile. They would be good for each other.

Dawn was helping Andrew clean up – he had really come through for them in the end. And Giles was helping the pot- no, they weren’t potentials anymore. They were slayers. Vi and Shannon, the least injured, were taking care of the others. Rona was the worst hurt, but she would survive. They all would.

Even Kennedy. Buffy forced the glare from her face when she saw Kennedy holding Willow. _Her_ Willow.

\- - * - -

Buffy had first realized her feelings for Willow when they combined their souls to fight Adam. She felt connected to the other three on such a deep level that it took her breath away. Giles was her father in all but blood, and she had assumed her feelings for Willow and Xander were of a sister and brother.

And then Dawn came. And Buffy loved her, even once she learned the truth. They were truly sisters. And Buffy had realized then that what she felt for Willow and Xander was different, but she ignored it. She was too busy taking care of her mom and Dawn, and fighting Glory.

Then she died, and in that calm, Buffy could see things clearly. She, Willow, and Xander were meant to be together. They were destined for each other. Spirit, Heart, and Power – they were bound to each other.

That was why they had felt compelled to bring her back. And that was why all of their other relationships failed.

Angel. Oz. Cordy. Riley. Tara. Anya.

Each of them had left, or in refusing to leave they had been killed. A higher power had forced them away, leaving Xander, Willow, and Buffy alone together. Always alone together.

_Because they were supposed to be together._

\- - * - -

Buffy had to keep herself from stalking forward and ripping the tarty brunette’s hands off of her Willow. As much as she hated it, a tiny part of Buffy wished Kennedy had died in the fight, like Anya had. It would make things easier. It was the same part of her that cheered when Xander left Anya at the alter, and rejoiced quietly for the stray bullet that took Tara’s life.

The part of Buffy that just wanted life to be simple: the one that had almost killed Dawn when Glory took her and the one that had nearly died when Spike tried to drive the trio apart for Adam. Buffy hated that little part of herself, but at the same time she cherished it. And now that she was no longer the only slayer, she could give in to it’s lure.

She would send Giles and the former potentials out to gather the potential watchers and train the new slayers – that would get Kennedy out of the way.

And then Willow and Xander would be hers – only hers. Just as it should be.

They were supposed to be together.


End file.
